Alliance
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: Sacoridia is in the middle of negotiations with the kingdom Alzaban but everyone is in danger as creatures begin to tear people apart. It's up to Karigan to find them but how can she when her ability fails her? And could it possibly be the exotic visitors' fault?
1. Rider Stories

**Hello, long time no see eh? I'm back and here comes my new story. I hope you like this and leave a nice encouraging review at the end. I don't have much to summarize so just Enjoy….  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any chapter or location that you recognize

Into the town they creep they crawl  
They watch you sleep they eat you all  
Hide away your daughters for  
They are coming

"Before you know what's happening you are too late. And suddenly you're in its grasp."

Karigan rolled her eyes as another green rider female jumped and gasped prettily. The new rider Tieran was telling them all ghost stories, paying particular attention to the females. More than three times he had pretended to bite one on the neck, making them scream and giggle.

"Okay, I have a question. Why is the song 'hide away your daughters'?" Karigan held up her hand and asked.

It was the end of a working week and all the Green Riders were celebrating by taking a well deserved rest.

"It's very simple Sir," Tieran turned to her. He was good at this sort of thing and his facial expression made her fearful. "Very simple. These creatures love the taste of a female. Their blood is sweeter and their flesh softer." Karigan shivered as Tieran breath brushed the back of her neck. She turned and glared at him. Slowly he took her right arm and pulled up her sleeve to her elbow and rubbed his thumb up and down the vain in her wrist.

"I'll bet your blood tastes the sweetest of all females." He told her.

Karigan rolled and glared at him. "Blood is blood." She snapped angrily and roughly reclaimed her wrist from him. "Blood can't be sweet. It all tastes the same."

"Unless someone eats a lot of sugar." Tegan laughed.

"How do you know all this anyway?" Melry asked and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. Karigan shifted in annoyance. Maybe he was good looking but that didn't mean everyone should flirt with him more than the other guys.

Tieran smiled knowingly. "I've come face to face with such a beast."

The females gasped.

Damn, this guy was better than Yates. Karigan had thought that the Green Riders were smarter than this. They were literally being stupid, gasping and clutching their hearts in fear.

"No you haven't. There are no such things." Karigan told him.

He just tapped his nose knowingly.

"It was a dark night." He started off. Everyone turned away from Karigan, easily dismissing her. "I was lost in a deep dark forest I have never found again no matter how hard I've searched."

Karigan rolled her eyes. "How long can he go on like this?"

Dale laughed. "Who knows." She was smiling.

"You believe him?"

"Well yeah. He says he's seen them." Dale told her.

"He should be an actor. His talents are so being wasted here." Karigan replied.

Dale laughed again, but quickly turned back to Tieran.

"So we had to stay up in that wet tree that was filled with spiders." Tieran 'cringed' at the memory. "We waited there for the whole night, until the sun finally rose and the thing left."

The girls all sighed in relief, as if they didn't know that he got out in the end. Karigan rolled her eyes yet again. It might have been because she missed most of the story but she didn't believe any of it.

"It was then that me and the hunter started talking. He told me all about those creatures. Not everything but quite a lot." Tieran told them. "And he told me all the stories."

"What stories?" Melry asked sitting up on her knees in eagerness.

"I'll tell you." He paused for suspense, climbed on top of the table. "It started on a tiny island."

"KARIGAN!" Everyone's head snapped up. The Captain stormed into the common room. Her voice was uncharacteristically high. Everyone looked at her like they'd been caught doing something wrong. "Karigan, get changed!"

"Why?" She asked slightly confused.

"You're the kingdom's only Knight and you have to be there to welcome them!" Mapstone's eyes were wide. "MARA! Where's Mara?"

"Here." She ran up behind the Captain carrying a clip board, and looking just as frazzled.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" The Captain called to the already quiet common room. "The Alzabins are coming."

Karigan jumped to her feet. "The visitors from across the sea?"

"Yes, the light cavalry have already ridden out to meet them. Apparently there are a lot of them. We need to make a good impression. You must wear your formal uniforms and behave yourselves. Karigan, you and Mara must be ready to greet them." The Captain then turned and ran off.

"Everyone go get ready and try to stay civilized." Mara told them all.

"We're always civilized." Teagan commented, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Tegan, no practical jokes. Tieran, no monster stories. We can't scare our visitors witless." Mara told them sternly. "Fergal, no cheating in Intrigue."

The riders nodded. "Now go get changed."

They split from the room.

"Where are they from again?" Dale asked.

"From Alzaban." Mara answered.

Karigan almost shivered with excitement. The name was full of adventure, she wondered what it would be like. The land of spices, and the land of the desert sun, were other names for it. She and a group of the senior riders were huddled at a window overlooking the castle walls. They were hoping to get a glimpse at the coming entourage.

"I wonder how many will be coming." Fergal said from the back.

"The Captain said there were a lot of them." Garth put in. "The Sultan himself is coming."

"Sultan?" Fergal frowned.

Karigan almost rolled her eyes. Boy, that man wasn't very smart.

"Their King." Dale explained. "Don't you do geography?"

"Umm," He blushed and gulped, "I kinda always missed those classes."

Everyone turned their eyes to him and gave him a look.

"They were really boring." He muttered.

The sound of hooves filled the air. Everyone's heads snapped towards the sound.

The light cavalry rode into the courtyard. Their expressions were dark and angry. Karigan would have laughed if she wasn't so excited.

The doors opened wide.

Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom

The drumbeats went straight into her soul. She felt it reverberate inside of her head. The four drummers walked with deep, long strides. Side by sides with heads held high.

"Make way, for the Sultan." The announced as one, their deep voices carrying far and wide.

"I can't believe we didn't hear them coming through the city." Mara whispered to Karigan.

Karigan nodded excitedly and the group fell into awed silence. They had never seen anything like this before.

Behind the drummers came the Sultan. He was astride the most brilliant stallion Karigan had ever seen. The stallion could easily put Salvistar to shame, he might even give Condor a run for his money, but not win, she thought with pride.

Karigan strained to get a good look at the Sultan but couldn't see much other than different coloured robes.

Followed after him were more gorgeous horses, with mounted riders. The riders were obviously the aristocrats of the Alzabin hierarchy. They sat with their heads held high.

And after them came an army.

They walked in rows of five, and with the same leg and same pace. The men were tall and dark skinned, with muscles that would make any man jealous and any women swoon. They wore curved swords at their hips. The women looked as dangerous as the men. They had short hair and wore similar outfits as the men. Puffy, loose pants, and black vests.

Karigan stared at the entourage. She hadn't known they'd be so many. Poor Zachary, having to stand tall against a group of allies. She felt a thrill at meeting these exotic people. They seemed almost alien with their dark skin, their dark hair and dark eyes.

The Light Cavalry peeled off and stood at attention on either side of the great doors and the Alzabans slowly formed an impressive rank.

"Wow, they brought a lot of people." Garth whistled.

"I wish I could get a better look at the Sultan." Karigan said sadly.

"We'll see him when we greet him." Mara told her.

"Wait, we're meant to greet him with the King." Karigan froze and stared at Mara.

"Shit." Mara grabbed her hand. The two took off.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be able to update once a week at the start but move to once a month later on :) forgive anything that doesn't match up with the book story line and I'll probably not finish this before the next book comes out so don't hate me if this match up even less :P **

**Mornhavon is gone by the way :D please leave a nice review and I'll update soon :D **


	2. The Sultan's Court

**Now I know I said I would update once a week but….. Christmas, new years, holidays, movies, new books :D I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the end so I know how you like or dislike the story :D  
Just a shout out to my amazing beta Aereal for her great work and constant encouragement :D  
ENJOY… **

The two green riders thundered through the corridors. They slid around corners and terrified staff. More than once Karigan stubbed her toe and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from letting out an oath.

They reached the entrance hall and she squealed and attempted to stop herself. She skidded and slammed into a wall of black.

She looked down at the marble floor, millimeters from her face. She blinked up at Jacob Kingston. He was frowning as he pulled her up from where he'd caught her.

"Thank you." She gasped.

"You would have been an amazing Black Shield," she smiled at his praise, "if you weren't so clumsy."

He may have been the new representative of the black Shields after Colin had been fired, but he had no right to call her clumsy. "I'm not clumsy, I was just in a_"

The welcoming group was immediately silent as the door burst open and they all jumped to attention. Karigan couldn't help but smile as she imagined their mismatching, yet exuberant and intimidating, group.

The King standing tall and commanding, looking regal and stunning in his royal robes. He'd recovered quickly from his wounds and recovered all his old muscles. He stood, shaved of his old beard, in the middle of the group, his wife next to him on his left.

As much as Karigan was annoyed at her sometimes, she had to admit that Estora was a good queen. She was dressed all in red and stood next to her husband. Her hair was out, held back off her forehead by her gold tiara. Her hair was perfect as always and looked like spun gold in the light.

To Estora's left was Captain Mapstone, who didn't look exactly happy about not being next to her Moonling. She was wearing her dress uniform and looking a bit like an alley cat brought in from the cold. She was in clean kept clothes but she had scars that crisscrossed her face from the final confrontation with Mornhavon. The scars seemed to make her even more intimidating.

On Mapstone's left was her chief rider: Mara Brennyn. She was pulling at her tight collar and had positioned her hair so the burnt side of her face was on show for everyone to see.

On the King's right stood Kingston. He was dressed in black like all the weapons and was the only one in the small group that wore a sword on his hip. He was a rather handsome man with dark hair and startling blue eyes that could easily put Shawdell's eyes to shame, but could turn cold and cruel in a fight. Karigan had only gone sword to sword with him once in practice and remembered it being completely terrifying.

Next to him was her. Karigan was still frazzled from all the rushing she'd done and only just realized she hadn't had time to fix her hair. Her scar from Captain Immerez was in full view. Suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to laugh.

They must have looked like the sorriest bunch of people ever. The monarchs looking magnificent and poised, while their councilors were cut and scared like a group of bandits.

The doors opened wide and the Alzabins burst in. They filled up the giant space. The army was standing strong and mighty around the outside of the group but not in the shadows. The court were standing next, all smiling and looking around in awe and five men walked confidently forward.

The sultan stood at the head, two walked a step behind him while that last two walked, hands on their curved blades, behind him.

The Sultan was tall, well muscled and quite handsome. His skin was dark and sun kissed, his eyes were syrup brown in colour but his features were sharp and he had tiny wrinkles around his eyes, from squinting or smiling Karigan couldn't tell. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black. He was wearing the most exquisite outfit she'd ever seen. He wore big puffy pants, a long coat type robe and a big hat on his head. His clothes were brightly coloured and made of the finest material Karigan had ever seen.

The Sultan stopped in front of Zachary. He swept down into an extravagant bow, so low his head almost touched the ground. It could almost have been mocking but so early in the meeting, it couldn't be.

He came up from the bow. "Greetings High King Zachary Hillander. It is an honor to finally meet you face to face. I hope that we are able to renew our parents' peace contract after our brief stay, and I hope our kingdoms will continue to live in peace as the allies we once were." His voice was deep and charming. It was like melted chocolate and Karigan wouldn't have minded listening to him for longer.

King Zachary bowed graciously, but not as low as the Sultan. "Sultan Shahrukh Fakhoury Mikhail Moghadam, we welcome you and your court to ours."

The Sultan smiled. "You honor me with using my full name; it is mouthful even for me."

Zachary smiled too. "It did take me a while to get my tongue around it." He confessed.

"You may call me Shahrukh, it's much easier to say." The Sultan said.

"Only if you call me Zachary." The two monarchs shared a knowing smile. "This is my wife, Queen Estora."

Estora smiled and Shahrukh kissed her hand. "Your Majesty. You are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. Your smile is more radiant than all the desert blooms in all of Alzaban put together." The Sultan complemented smoothly.

Estora blush. She had probably heard millions and millions of complements in her life but Shahrukh's comment managed to get a reaction from her.

"Zachary, you must be careful. Someone might try and take her from you." Shahrukh joked.

Zachary chuckled slightly. "Someone already has, but that'll never happen again."

Karigan thought Shahrukh would be told off and the relaxed atmosphere would be gone, and filled with tension. But the two monarchs moved on swiftly.

"This is my trusted friend and advisor: Captain Laren Mapstone, captain of the Green Riders." Zachary introduced the captain.

She inclined her head slightly but didn't say anything.

"And her chief rider: Mara Brennyn." Mara managed to bow lower.

"This is my other advisor: Jacob Kingston. He is in charge of the Black Shields currently residing at the castle."

Kingston hardly moved his head. He looked to be assessing how much of a threat the Sultan's 'tiny' entourage was. Silently weapons melted out of the shadows all around the room. Karigan hadn't even noticed them, but there they were hands resting on the hilt of their swords.

"Ahh yes. The famous Black Shields of Sacoridia**. **My subjects were hoping to meet the legends." Shahrukh commented, not showing if he was offended by the show of strength the Weapons had displayed, or not.

Karigan became fascinated by the colours on the Sultan's robes. The sun had just come out from behind a cloud and the material was sparkling under the natural light.

*cough cough*

She looked up. Everyone was looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, it's just." She cleared her throat and addressed the Sultan. "I'm sorry. My father is a textile merchant and I couldn't help but admire the material your robes are made out of. I've never seen the likes before."

Everyone was still watching her and she blushed slightly. _What a lovely first impression_. She thought bitterly to herself.

The Sultan smiled. "Sir Karigan, you have good eyes. The plant it comes from is Rosehunbig Thistles. You won't have anything like it here. It is a desert plant."

Karigan frowned, beginning to really like this conversation and the Sultan. "But you live in the desert. How do you keep the colours from fading?"

"While I'm enjoying this conversation I don't think the King or his advisors really are." Karigan blushed a little more at his friendly manner. "We'll continue this conversation later. It is very nice to meet you. I've met your father three or four times, it's good to finally meet his charming daughter."

"You've met my father?" She asked immediately.

Shahrukh smiled and turned back to the King. "This is my loyal advisor: Rashad. He's pleased to meet you."

The man on Shahrukh's left was anything but pleased.

"Ecstatic." The man muttered. He was wearing long black robes and a black cloak. He wore a ridiculously tall hat and carried a staff he leaned on. He was the same height as the Sultan. He had a close cropped black beard and grey coloured eyes, and didn't even bow.

Shahrukh coughed awkwardly. "And this is my captain of the guard: Baghel."

The man on the Sultan's right bowed down low like Shahrukh had done when he'd come in. Baghel stood up straight again and Karigan blinked in surprise. His face was mutilated by old and new scars. One ran from his hair line down across his crooked nose and across his cheek. Another stated at his chin and traced a line through his lips. One right down his eye and another scar ran right around his throat as if someone had tried to cut it. But he still looked handsome in a way. He had a bright smile on his face, and shining creamy coloured eyes with bits of gold sparkles in them. He was wearing the guards' uniform. Big cream and black coloured poufy breeches and a small black vest covering his extremely muscled, dark skinned, and scared, chest.

"I'm sorry I brought so many of my court with me, but they all wanted to come." Shahrukh continued, a smile lighting up his face again. He shrugged. "I couldn't really refuse so many and only bring a few."

"Don't worry, we have enough space to house you all." Zachary smiled. Karigan didn't think she'd ever seen him smile so much while doing business.

Captain Mapstone stepped forward. "Your men will be staying in the Rider Wing. We suggested having them bunk with the Black Shields but I'd never been glared at so terrifyingly and nothing further was said."

Shahrukh and Baghel burst into great bouts of laughter. It was clear the two were good friends. "They won't mind bunking." Shahrukh said chuckling still.

"You'd best warn them though. My riders are very," she paused, searching for the right word to describe them, "eccentric."

Karigan and Mara locked eyes and fought to keep back the giggles. Who knew what jokes Tegan, Dale, Fergal, Melry, Garth, well everyone, was planning for their guests.

"Mara and Karigan were in charge of finding rooms for your men." Mapstone smiled and the guests turned to Mara.

She stood to attention. "Um, yes we've been tirelessly working out where to keep everyone and thinking about who works well together and who doesn't. Your court will stay in the proper suites of course."

Karigan stepped forward. "Baghel would you like to see where we've planned to put them."

He smiled. "I would love to."

"We'll need your help in working out where to put your individual men." Karigan said before turning back the Sultan. They both bowed to the three monarchs and then left the room in the direction of the Rider Wing.

Karigan hoped the Riders weren't doing anything embarrassing or misbehaving. They should be still moving their stuff out of their rooms, unless they got distracted.

The two riders glanced at each other. "We better hurry." She muttered.

**Okay, I always feel nervous updating this story, not that I've done it much :) Please leave a review so I know how I'm going and if people are enjoying it. I'll hopefully update the next chapter sooner than last time. Please review!**


	3. Unwanted News

**Hello, hello, hello! Who's pumped for Book 5? MMMEEE! Anyway until it comes out I hope you enjoy my chapter and leave a review at the end :D enjoy…..**

The three walked through the corridors hurrying slightly.

"So, what do the castles in Alzaban look like?" Karigan asked as they walked.

"Not like this." Baghel shook his head and looked around the corridors in wonder. "Our castles aren't as big as yours but are a lot more colourful."

Karigan couldn't help but look at the scars that covered every bit of skin she could see. She bit her lip. "Umm, sorry to ask but where did you get all those scars?"

Baghel smiled and chuckled slightly. "I'm the captain of the Sultan's guards-danger is a part of every breath I take. Besides, if I told you how I got every one we'd be here for days. Alzaban is a very dangerous place."

"Oh, I thought you might have gotten them all at once." She frowned as she said it. It was a bit of a long shot. He would have probably lost too much blood to survive if he got those wounds all at once.

He laughed. "Rider Brennyn, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that burn?" He asked the question very politely.

Karigan caught Mara blushing slightly. Her hand came up and she touched her cheek."Umm, the riders used to live in a wooden barracks on the grounds, but one day the castle was attacked and it burned down. I was in there plus another rider who didn't make it out. I was the one who accidently set it on fire."

Baghel nodded encouragingly.

"If Captain Mapstone hadn't been there I would have died." Mara finished up. "I was stuck in the medical wing for weeks."

Karigan laughed. "I hate that place." She muttered.

Baghel smiled. "So Sir, what's your story?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She pointed to the scar in her hairline. He nodded. She frowned; she had never liked retelling the scary story. "I thought we were going to find places for your men to stay not trade our battle stories."

Baghel laughed. "Which would you prefer?"

"Probably finding the sleeping quarters." She muttered. "Um, it was when I was rescuing Queen Estora from her captors. I had managed to get her to safety but was caught during my escape."

Baghel was watching her intently, as was Mara.

"The man who was in charge of the camp had a grudge against me for cutting his hand off. First he tried to cut out my eye and while I tried to get away he cut my head. He then tried to cut off my hand but luckily I was saved before I lost it." Karigan told the story as briefly as she could.

Baghel smiled and nodded. "A good story. I'm glad you got away. Stories are only good when they have happy endings."

Karigan laughed. "Yes that's true."

The sound of raised voices drifted through the corridors to them.

"Oh no," Karigan cursed.

"What's the bet it's Fergal and Garth?" Mara asked.

The two took off, Baghel smiled and jogged after them.

They reached the common room and frowned at the sight that greeted them. Ty was standing in the doorway, Garth was holding back a furious Fergal, and Tieran was standing on one of the tables.

"SHUT IT!" Karigan yelled and the common room lapsed into silence.

"Oh good. Karigan you're here. You can sort out this mess." Tieran told her.

"I don't care what little disagreement you've had." She snapped angrily. "Fergal calm down, Ty stop looking smug and Tieran. Get off that table!"

All the Green riders complied and stood in a straight line, well perhaps not quite straight but it counted as a line.

"This is Baghel, captain of the Sultan's guards." Karigan announced.

Baghel inclined his head slightly.

"Welcome to Sacor Castle, we are pleased to meet you." They said as one and bowed. Mara looked proud of herself.

"I was worried they would forget it." She said quietly to the two.

Baghel was trying not to laugh and Karigan was trying not to groan at the untidiness of the messengers. Couldn't they be proper for one hour?

It was a little too much to ask of them.

Karigan and Mara were in Karigan's room. She was sitting on the bed while Mara was gazing out the window. They didn't classify themselves as hiding, more staying out of the way.

"They're all so muscular." Mara was saying.

"Yeah," Karigan muttered, "I wouldn't like to go up against any of them."

"And they're good looking." Mara sighed.

"They could probably mash me into a pulp without even batting an eyelash." Karigan replied.

"I hope they'll stay for a while." Mara continued.

"I wonder if I'll be able to convince one of them to spar with me."

"I hope I'll have time to speak with Baghel tonight." Mara fantasized. "I wonder if he'll ask me to dance."

"Do you reckon they brought so many men in case it turned out to be a trap?" Karigan asked.

"Does Baghel have a wife?" Mara asked.

They both looked at the other, waiting for them to respond.

"I don't think we were talking about the same thing." Karigan started. "I was talking about all the guards they brought."

"I was talking about the same thing." Mara defended herself. "Just in a different way."

Karigan laughed. "No doubt you were thinking about Baghel."

"Shh," Mara hissed.

Her friend just laughed harder, not in a mocking way but in a funny way.

Someone knocked on the door and Karigan shut up long enough to open it. A little green foot runner was standing there trying to dodge all the people and looked terrified. She quickly pulled him inside the room and out of danger.

He stood there, bent over and tried to get his breath back for a while.

Mara poured him a glass of water and he gulped it down. "It took me ages to get through all those people." He gasped dramatically.

Karigan smiled. "Do you have a message for us, Jonathon?"

He beamed at the fact that the Knight of the realm knew his name. "Yes I do. To Sir Karigan and Rider Bren." His little face scrunched up with the effort it took to remember. "Captain Mapstone would like me to remind you that full court dresses are to be worn by all female riders attending the ball tonight."

The two made a face. "Anything else?" Karigan asked.

"Yes," he bit his lip and blushed. "She said you both better be there or she'll make you both regret life."

Mara turned away from him suddenly. Karigan knew it was to hide her laugh. "Thank you Jonathan. Have another drink before you have to go back into the crowd."

He nodded seriously, took the drink and ran off into battle.

Karigan smiled.

"I thought we could wear our dress uniforms." She cursed. "I hate wearing dresses."

Mara couldn't hide her grin. "Imagine Cap Mapstone in a dress."

Karigan hit her playfully. "I'm sure the Captain will look just as good as you."

Her friend frowned. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

"You can work that out on your own." Karigan told her. "Now, we should start getting ready. It'll take us an hour each to change."

Karigan stood in the middle of the room, refusing to stand still. She shifted from one foot to the other and couldn't stop fiddling with the tight corset. She was in a beautiful dress, as expensive-looking as that of any of the noblewomen. With a corset, long skirts, a petticoat and separate sleeves. The material shimmered with green and blues, a perfect colour for a green rider.

Mara was jumping about on the seat Tegan had her sitting in. She was trying to do her fellow green rider's hair but Mara was much too excited to sit still for the required time.

Tegan had already finished her own and Karigan's hair but was really struggling with Mara.

"Are you done yet?" Mara snapped.

Tegan huffed loudly and threw her arms up. "Fie! It's good enough anyway."

"Does it look alright?" Mara question and stared in the mirror, now fretting.

Karigan laughed. "It looks fine. Can we go now?" She demanded.

Tegan frowned and tugged her purple dress's bodice lower. Mara fiddled with the red trim on her dress. Both dresses had used to be Karigan's but she never wore them and the two hadn't had time to go shopping for the night's ball.

Karigan looked in the mirror at the three of them. Together they looked like a group of aristocrats twittering about. They all looked very pretty, but Karigan didn't think she looked as nice as the other two.

"I don't think these shoes match." Tegan frowned and lifted up her skirts.

"You can't even see them." Karigan snapped. "Let's go."

She grabbed the two and they left the room.

The corridor was full of green riders. They were all whispering and talking and muttering, sharing stories about their new roommates.

Everyone seemed to pause and look at the three girls. At first they didn't seem to recognize them but after a second they smiled.

"Tegan," Garth was lost for words for the first time Karigan had ever met him. "You look gorgeous."

"You all do." Tieran commented.

"Would you like us to accompany you to the ball?" Ty offered. Bowing slightly and holding out a hand. Garth and Tieran did the same.

Tegan and Mara bit their lips almost identically. Karigan chose to come to their defense, just this once. "I believe we are meeting up with others at the ball."

All three men look extremely put off.

"Maybe if you're quick enough you might get a dance in." Karigan encouraged but the three women walked off.

"I wonder what the Captain looks like." Tegan giggled. "She'll be wearing a dress."

**So….. what do you think? Please leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Balls, dancing and falling

**So, here comes my new chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it's the ball chapter! I hope you enjoy this and LEAVE A REVIEW! Please :P**

"The Hajuriees don't want to talk." Shahrukh told him seriously. "They just want to kill, kill and take over."

"Have you tried talking?" Zachary asked frowning.

"Yes I have and when they came they gave their answer by pulling out a knife and trying to kill me." Shahrukh told him, bitterness obvious in his voice.

"Boys, boys, no politics during this ball." Estora said commandingly and the two trailed off. She gave them each a goblet and they both drunk deeply.

Captain Mapstone laughed at their behaviour.

The four looked out over the group of dancers. They swirled around to the music, looking graceful and elegant.

"I'm sorry we don't know any of your music or dances." Zachary apologised to the Sultan. "We didn't have long to prepare for your arrival."

"Don't worry." Shahrukh chuckled. "We learnt a few of your dances along the way." He smiled and turned to Captain Mapstone. "Laren, would you like to dance?"

She blinked. "yes, of course."

He led her out onto the floor as a new song started up.

Karigan, Mara and Tegan entered the ball room just as the Sultan and their Captain took off in a smooth pavane. They couldn't help but stare at their normally ragged Captain looking completely gorgeous. She was wearing a crimson coloured gown and had her hair styled expensively. The Sultan was wearing long cream robes that were covered in expensive jewels. He wore a big hat with a flap across the back to protect from the sun. It had a big feather on it and jewels as well. He wore gold curly toed shoes, which looked really weird but comfy at the same time.

The men from Alzaban all looked just as exotic while the women were in stunning gowns. They were made of some expensive silk that Karigan didn't know. They were both pants and dresses. Their long dark hair was out and thin pieces of material covered it elegantly.

Karigan stared at their visitors. She wished more than anything to wear one of their gowns instead of walking around in her dress. But at least now she could fight wearing one, not to mention hide the knife strapped to her thigh.

The three riders made their way to a waiter and took three aqua vitas.

They turned and watched the dancers. Usually the sight would make Karigan queasy but tonight it didn't. It must have been the fact that it wasn't aristocrats dancing, it was real people, real fighters with real reasons to dance and enjoy themselves. There were a few Couture lords and ladies there but most aristocrats went back to their rooms disgusted at the uncivilized behaviour of the low life.

Karigan spotted Lord Amberhill speaking with a group of Alzaban women. She made a mental note to ruin his 'fun' at some point in the night.

The Alzaban court were not like the aristocrats she knew. They were a lot like their Sultan. More relaxed and more fun. Less self-obsessed and less snobby nosed.

"I can't wait to wear out these shoes and dance." Tegan exclaimed happily.

"If I need a new pair you need to pay for them." Karigan said jokingly.

"Sir Karigan, rider Brennyn, you both look lovely." Baghel's voice said smoothly as he walked up.

Mara blushed but smiled. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Thanks, I must admit though, that these skirts are too constricting." Karigan laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Baghel smiled. "Yes I am. The food here is delicious."

"I know, it's always good. Sometime tonight I will devour the food." She said not very lady like. "Do you like the music?"

"It's very nice. Proper, not at all like back in Alzaban but it's nice. Mara, would you like to dance?" He turned smoothly to her and she blushed.

"Umm, yes I would love to." She smiled and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor.

Karigan noticed a bunch of green riders entering the ball room and she could tell they were muttering about Mara and Baghel's dancing.

"Wow, she found a dance partner quickly." Tegan commented. She turned her head and caught the eye of a guest soldier. She smiled and his group of friends made their way towards them.

They started introducing themselves and Tegan was laughing and flirting for all she was worth. Karigan slipped away and quickly found her way towards the green riders.

"Not enjoying yourself Sir Knight?" Tieran asked mockingly.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm not much of a_," she paused to find the right word.

"Flirter?" Garth suggested.

"A courtesan?" Fergal suggested.

"An idiot?" Ty offered.

"Not much of a socialiser." She settled on, after going slightly red at their suggestions. "Besides they're just dancing. If you're so jealous why don't you go dance with them?"

They shifted comically and mumbled some kind of excuse.

Karigan rolled her eyes. "Man up and say something."

They just continued mumbling. The song ended and Tegan and Mara waltzed up. They were breathless with massive grins on their faces.

"That was so much fun." Tegan exclaimed.

"Although the dances aren't as fun as they are in small towns." Mara commented.

"In Corsa when there's a celebration we all go down to the docks and the sailors start up a tune. Some kind of meat is roasting over a fire on a spit and we dance all night." Karigan joined the conversation eagerly.

"Yeah," Tieran spoke up. "In Tratua we used to spend whole weeks preparing for a single night of celebrating. We would dance and sing until the sun rose the next day."

"We used to dance a galliard, a Burgermeister and even a Volta." Karigan said excitedly.

The girls giggled.

"I wonder what would happen if we danced a volta." Mara giggled.

The six trailed off into their own thoughts of what would happen if they danced like that.

"I would risk doing stable duty for a month, just to see their faces." Tieran smiled, a worrying glint shining in his eyes. He nodded towards the, gradually getting bigger, group of aristocrats that was tentatively trying to rejoin the ball. It seemed the thought of meeting Alzabins was too big a chance to miss.

The current dance finished and everyone clapped as the group breathlessly left the floor.

"Maybe we could dance, just one. I think a galliard is starting up, we could change it into a volta." Ty suggested.

Karigan couldn't stop the smile. "We'd probably get in trouble. Besides I think that Rashad is watching us." She nodded to the Sultan's advisor. He was keeping an eye on everyone and his gaze kept straying back to them.

"We do look like trouble makers." Garth agreed.

They agreed silently as one.

Tieran held his hand out and Karigan took it. Mara took Ty's hand and Tegan and Garth paired up. They walked slowly onto the dance floor. The women swirled their skirts wide and elegantly, clearing the floor easily. While the men moved with grace and directed their partners.

Everyone stopped and stared.

The band started up a tune. It started slow and the girls clapped and stamped. The men bowed low. The tempo stepped up and suddenly the speed grew. They tumbled around each other, clapping, stamping. The men came in and grabbed their partners by the ties on their corsets. They threw the girls high in the air and steadied them again.

The women picked up their skirts and twirled.

Karigan was breathless by the time the dance was finished and she was pretty fit normally. The dance ended in a bow and low curtsy.

Everyone in the hall had stopped and watched as the riders danced a completely inappropriate dance in the presence of the King.

All the green riders and some of the Black Shield's clapped and cheered. The Sultan laughed, deep and hearty, and clapped along with everyone else.

Tieran helped Karigan up and the two looked over at the aristocrats that had started peeking into the ball room. They had made a hasty retreat, their expressions ones of horror.

The riders laughed and hurried to a waiter, each taking a glass of aqua vita.

"That was so fun." Karigan exclaimed happily.

"Did you see those nobs?" Tieran laughed. "They ran out as if being in the same room as us would contaminate them."

Karigan had finished eating her fill at the banquet table and looked around again. Everyone was off dancing, or talking or chatting. She was starting to feel tired. After all the aqua vita and the dancing and the food, she was ready to go back to her room and sleep, but the night was still young and word had gone around that the Sultan had a surprise for his generous hosts.

"Thinking of calling it an early night?" Karigan was caught, right between a large yawn. Somehow she'd managed to walk right into the middle of the Sultan, Zachary, Estora, Baghel and Captain Mapstone. The Sultan was the one who'd asked her.

"Umm," she blushed, "I was just." She couldn't find a good enough excuse.

"I hope you don't miss tonight's entertainment." Shahrukh smiled.

"I hear it's quite a spectacle." Zachary commented.

"I don't even know what it is." Karigan admitted.

The clock chimed ten and everyone made space in the centre of the ballroom.

"Come on, you deserve a good seat." Shahrukh pulled the group to the side of the room and to a couple of seats.

Karigan was squashed between Shahrukh and Baghel. The lights dimmed and everyone breathed in anticipation.

Boom, Boom, Boom

The Sultan's drums boomed and the massive doors opened wide and three big men came in, drumming in time with the other. The lights were now so low you could only just see people's outlines.

A deep voice began to sing.

_Our desert land  
Of the salt and the sand  
And the wind like a spurned lover cries  
And it howls as it goes  
Like a wild river flows  
Tossing all in its reach to the skies_

_The scarves of the ladies  
Dance in the breeze  
Like the sun on the sail of a ship on the seas  
Like the jewels in the Grdahl  
As the eyes of Zhubal  
Gaze down upon her mighty children_

Fire billowed from the middle of the floor and everyone gasped in shock. Karigan caught a glimpse of a silhouette before darkness was restored to the room.

Another blast and the candles flared brightly. In the middle of the room now stood seven men. The one in the middle of the group had been singing.

He smiled and held up a torch, and then he ate it.

Karigan gasped.

He opened his mouth and fire erupted from it like he was a dragon. It must have been some kind of cue because the whole group burst into movement. They took off around the group. Jumping and twisting. One of the younger ones was walking around on his hands while juggling with his feet.

Karigan clapped in wonder as a man placed a sword down his own throat. They jumped around the room flipping and dancing.

As one they jumped and they were suddenly standing in a pyramid. The young one was standing proudly on top. The pyramid was so tall he could almost touch the roof. No one breathed as they looked upwards.

Achoo!

One of the big men on the bottom sneezed. The whole pyramid wobbled. It swayed from side to side. The man on the top waved his arms in a desperate attempt to regain balance.

He fell.

Karigan screamed, practically everyone did. He fell quickly through the air. Just before he hit the ground he flipped and landed gracefully on the ground in a deep bow.

Everyone was silent for a minute. The room surged to their feet and burst into applause. The man smiled and bowed soaking up all the acclaim.

The troupe smiled and they all bowed to the crowd before they surged off into it. They were entertaining the crowd through jokes, tricks and mistakes. Karigan was breathless, as if she'd been the one who'd fallen.

Shahrukh laughed at her condition and he waved two of the men over. One a slightly older man and the other the star.

"This is Harun, my chief fool." Shahrukh introduced the older man.

Harun looked to be in his late 30s. He had darker skin than the others and wore no top, not even a vest like the others in his troupe. His hair was barely a centimetre long and his eyes were dark. He smiled and bowed deeply.

"This is King Zachary and his wife Queen Estora."

Harun came out of his bow. "Every beautiful woman deserves a flower to match their beauty, but this will have to do." He pulled a flower from nowhere and offered it to the queen.

Estora gasped and accepted it graciously.

The younger man cleared his throat.

"And this is Masou." Shahrukh introduced him.

Masou was small, but not short. His skin was as dark as Harun's. He had a sharp nose and had extreme muscles that weren't bulky. His hair reached just above his shoulders and his eyes were a light hazel. He smiled and bowed.

"Every beautiful woman deserves a flower to match their beauty, but this will have to do." He mimicked Harun's voice perfectly and pulled a flower from nowhere. He offered it out to Zachary.

The two looked at each other, the flower, back to the other. Masou jumped nervously and cleared his throat. "I mean, to you." He turned and offered it to Karigan.

Captain Mapstone burst into hysterical laughter. Karigan smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She laughed.

He bowed low.

"How do you learn to do that? Are you ever scared?" She asked him.

"Well, it is a difficult_," Masou began.

"Our troupe has been practising for many many years to the point where it becomes natural." Harun explained.

"Every now and then we_," Masou tried again.

"It's fun and enjoyable to make ladies, such as yourself, smile." Harun complemented.

Karigan was beginning to think that all Alzabin males were extremely good at giving complements.

She noticed Masou huff. He took a step back and jumped backwards onto one hand. He started doing push ups.

Harun and Shahrukh were ignoring him completely. Zachary, Estora and Mapstone were trying to ignore him too but Karigan had to physically restrain herself from smiling and clapping.

Eventually he got bored and jumped back to his feet.

"Masou, are we paying you to stand around?" Harun asked.

"No," he muttered, winked at Karigan and jumped back onto his hands. He walked off into the crowd.

"I try not to be too mean to him, but the problem is that he is the best tumbler in the troupe, and he knows it." Harun explained. "His head is big enough as it is."

"The show tonight was amazing." Estora complemented him.

"We have been practising extremely hard for weeks, but sadly one of our tumblers got travel sickness on our way here. We had to show one of our old performances. But he's almost better, so be ready for a surprise." Harun said slyly.

Karigan's stomach turned. She frowned, maybe she'd eaten something that didn't agree with her. She was very tired as well.

She made her excuses and slid out of the group, making her way towards the door out of the ballroom.

**Shout out to Aereal for her amazing beta skills! Thanks for reading, please leave a review :D **


End file.
